


断章-亚特兰蒂斯的灯塔-23

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki
Kudos: 10





	断章-亚特兰蒂斯的灯塔-23

第三次约炮的短信比克里斯想的来得要快，不记得自己上周究竟做过什么的总裁先生内心忐忑，但他觉得梅西在时隔不到五天就来短信，也许小孩儿闹够别扭想要和自己破镜重圆了。

这个想法像是一束光，克里斯被照的全身暖洋洋的，他早早结束了工作，又提前去梅西喜欢吃的餐厅订了外卖，过于愉悦的心情带来的高效率让他比约定时间早了一小时到达，一进去房间，克里斯就注意到了屋内的味道。

如果不是刚刚去了餐厅被各类香料洗刷一遍，他可能注意不到屋内浓郁的雪松琥珀味儿。

梅西一周没给房间放气？

克里斯下意识的问了问自己的领口，这一款香水他用了很久，经验告诉他留香就算超过一周也不该这样浓郁。

真稀奇，他把食物放到烤箱里保温，勤快的挽起袖子把茶几和桌子擦了一遍。

房子的临时密码是随机产生的五位数，梅西在开门前动作一顿，屋子里隐隐传来的荒腔走板的歌声告诉他罗纳尔多已经先来一步，小设计师顶着门把手看了一会儿，手指按下了随机产生的一次性密码。

门开了。

罗纳尔多果然记住了房间密码。

钥匙对于梅西来说是一个十分重要的概念，把钥匙放进锁孔转动像是一个神圣的仪式，小到归属权，大到是否被接纳，对于一个早年在巴塞罗那寄人篱下的孩子来说，他一颗没有安全感的心一直悬着，直到皮克意识到自己捡回来的弟弟在每一次开门时都会盯着管家移动门栓的手看上半天。

觉得自己亏欠梅西一个世界的皮克巴不得找到一星半点的表现机会，他从管家那里要来了基本没什么用的备用钥匙，特别严肃的拴在了梅西背包的拉链上。

【你要是喜欢，以后回来我们自己开门啊。】

睡觉前蹲在椅子前栓钥匙的小少爷回头建议，他的竹马兼弟弟用一种看傻子的眼神看了他半天，才别过头耳朵发红的说了一句好。

那一刻梅西才有一种矫情的归属感，就像是在异国他乡有了一块自己的领地，悬着的心终于有了安放的地方。

他们交往了三个月，罗纳尔多会带他回家，但他从没有给他添置任何一间属于梅西的东西，他可以用罗纳尔多的杯子，穿他的衣服，没有拖鞋就嚷嚷着要抱，又或者大总裁会把藏品架子上路易十四的收藏品餐具拿下来给他用，却不愿意去随便网购一副刀叉或者碗盘来给他。

他没有在罗纳尔多的家里留下任何属于自己的痕迹，就连进入和离开都没有多少自主权——记得几次想去看罗纳尔多先生的小猫时被委婉拒绝的场景。

也许我当时就应该意识到，他并不是想要跟我谈那种我以为的恋爱。

梅西用五位数的临时密码打开了房门，这串密码立刻失去了效用，房内的人听到有人来，踩着软拖鞋脚步轻巧的走过来，梅西的心情忽然就糟糕了起来。

他下意识的摸了摸自己手腕上星光璀璨的手表，分手费的存在让他的表情冷了下去。

那不是爱情，那只是一场可能有些投入多了一点的包养未遂。

梅西在心里重重的重复了一遍，如果脑内所想能根据字体呈现，拿着一条一定是加粗标红下划线的初号字。

房门的打开让屋内暖黄的光和食物的香气飘散出来，由于梅西一直没有动，走廊里的感应灯已经熄灭了，他站在阴影里，低头看见暖光在自己脚前切割开的一条界限分明的线。

克里斯手里还拿着刚烧开的水壶，他探头看过来，眨眨眼，对着表情空白的小设计师笑了出来：“我叫了外卖，肚子饿不饿？”

对信号的误解让克里斯的举动自在从容起来，他伸手去揽梅西的腰想把人拽进来，就像他以往会对自己小设计师做的一样，如果他被原谅，如果今天他们可以重归于好，克里斯保证自己会用人生所有的时间来让这个坏脾气的倒霉蛋过得开心些。

梅西退了一步像是没看见他的手一样低着头开始解鞋带，克里斯的手尴尬的一顿，只能折回去摸摸自己的鼻子。

你为什么不用临时密码？

这句话梅西问不出口，他有时候觉得自己很矫情，这可能跟皮克这些年来一直过于纵容他有关系，那些任性到了罗纳尔多面前，大概会被当成无理取闹吧。

他垂下了眼，压下了刚刚那些纷乱的想法。

他是来约炮的，来找乐子的，不是来哲学思辨的。

克里斯猜的没错，梅西果然是饿着肚子过来的，他按着小设计师坐在桌前，盯着人一口一口的把海鲜饭吃光。

从分手以后过去还不到三个月，那些被他养起来的小奶膘全都不见了，梅西最近似乎又清瘦了一些，克里斯知道拜托迪巴拉送去的小点心梅西一口也没吃，他得想办法把人骗回去，自己的办公室那个平时拿来放沙拉水果的小冰箱早就改名换姓，他在那里屯了梅西爱吃的冰淇淋和蛋糕，秘书小姐不情愿的堆满了一冰箱，她念叨着摆着也是浪费，克里斯决定让自己的属下知道一下顶头上司的决策不会有错。

这顿饭梅西吃的不太舒服，换了谁被一直盯着也会不自在。

他放下餐盒，接过克里斯递过来的纸巾，今天总裁先生坐的距离他近了一些，梅西闻得到对方身上浓浓的雪松琥珀味道，他紧绷的脑神经有一些舒缓下来。

梅西的视线落在了罗纳尔多的手指上，对方的手指在沙发上暗搓搓的挪动着，看样子似乎是想碰碰自己。

于是他站了起来，这让克里斯被吓一跳不得不仰头看着他。

“我去洗澡。”

这是约炮开始的信号，他们心知肚明，但克里斯显然没想得到这样的结果。

他跟在梅西身后，看着小设计师拧开了漱口水站在洗手间镜子前，克里斯伸手挡住了要关上的门，两个人的视线在门缝里纠缠了一会儿，还是梅西先松手了。

“怎么了？”吐掉了漱口水，辛辣的薄荷味让梅西皱了一下眉，他还是喜欢克里斯家里的漱口水，自从知道自己喜欢甜食，总裁先生就不知道从哪找来了草莓味的漱口水，那味道甜甜的，洗漱后能在口腔里残留很久。

可惜他不认识意大利语，不知道那是什么牌子。

没有克里斯预想中的和好，梅西冰凉的眼神告诉他这只不过又是一场平平无奇的约炮行为。

“今天也不要留下来过夜吗？”

话到嘴边变成了这样一句卑微的发问，克里斯自己都替自己不值得，他从未有过这样放低姿态的时候，始作俑者却一脸理所应当的点头。

“约炮而已，过夜很奇怪。”

是吧，梅西自己也不确定，但他不想和罗纳尔多睡一张床，那样他就不得不面对第二天晨起的麻烦，晨勃，早安，睡姿，梦呓，这些太有生活气息的东西会让他产生也许两个人还没分手的错觉。

他必须要走。

克里斯被他这样理所应当的语气气笑了，他冲梅西扬了一下下巴，身高差和灯光的关系让总裁先生深色的皮肤在阴影的勾勒下变得极有侵略感，他只是站在那，却莫名让人觉得空间缩小了。

“洗完了吗？”

小设计师来之前洗过澡，克里斯闻到他身上沐浴露的味道，梅西的喉咙里只发出了一个音节，就立刻被拉着手臂按在了墙壁上，他的下巴被狠狠的扳着，罗纳尔多宽大的手掌半托半包裹着他的脸，他被夹在人和墙的中间，避无可避的接受了这个吻。

克里斯的舌尖熟稔的撬开梅西的唇瓣，他已经很久没吻过自己的小设计师了，薄荷味和残留的酒精刺激着他的味蕾，梅西被挤压着不得不仰起头来迎接这个吻，他挣扎着发出鼻音抗议，早就对他知根知底的克里斯一边接着吻，一边手指滑进他的衣服，不轻不重的捏了捏还没苏醒的乳尖。

挣扎变成一震轻颤，克里斯鼻音里发出一声轻笑，他把人抱起来，小房间的便利让她三步两步就把梅西扔在床上了。

缺氧的小设计师被摔得发懵，他做起来胡乱的擦了擦嘴，正对着慢条斯理解开领带的克里斯，因为刚刚做了家务的原因，克里斯的袖子卷了起来，露出了他古铜色的，纹理分明的小臂，屈起的小臂缓慢的解开扣子，在暖黄色被调暗的光线下，起伏暧昧的光影夹着侵略的气息让梅西舌头卡了壳。

“我们说过，不接吻的。”即使对方忽然气场变化了，梅西觉得自己还是要坚持原则，他们有约在先，克里斯却轻而易举的毁了这个。

“你一口一个约炮，好像对炮友这个身份格外感兴趣。”克里斯终于把衬衫扣子都解开了，他敞开衣襟，胸腹流畅漂亮的肌肉让他看起来像是一只蓄势待发的猛兽，他站在床尾，把自己的腰带解开丢在了地上，金属扣子砸在地面的声音唤醒了失神的小设计师。

“我们就是这样的关系。”

本来就是这样的关系。

梅西摸着手腕上的手表，再次在心里强调起来，他感觉自己很没出息，刚刚火辣的吻还残留在嘴唇上，罗纳尔多肉体带来的视觉冲击让他的后穴没出息的收缩了两下，只是这样看着，他的身体就已经有了反应，梅西没出息的把腿稍稍并拢，他不希望被克里斯发现自己只是接吻就已经勃起了。

“好吧，炮友，既然你喜欢。”克里斯点点头，他已经把自己剥光了，刚刚的接吻也唤醒了他的欲望，那根让小设计师无数次哭喊求饶的凶器沉甸甸的挺了起来，他手里摆弄着刚摘下来的酒红色领带，梅西看着他缠绕了几下，领带似乎被扣了一个环。

克里斯弄好了领带，抬眼看向皱着眉一脸不高兴的猎物，梅西双手撑在身后坐了起来，总裁先生扫了一眼对方不自然合拢的腿，又哼笑了一声，他的动作很快，在梅西要对他的笑声展开讨伐时，他窜上了床，单手捉住了小设计师的两只手腕，准备好的领带被编成了一个奇怪的绳套，梅西只看见克里斯扯了一下，自己的两只手就被牢牢的绑在了一起，克里斯拽着领带绕过金属床头柱子，轻松的把小设计师绑了起来。

他跨坐在梅西的大腿上，任由这个被举高双手绑起来的小东西徒劳的扭腰挣扎。

“我觉得有必要告诉你，罗纳尔多的炮友该干什么。”他脱下了小设计师的裤子，灵活的躲开了一次偷袭。

“放开我！”

他到底要做什么？

被束缚的感觉让梅西有些惊慌，罗纳尔多看起来似乎在生气，虽然对方看起来一直在微笑，但小设计师知道有人已经气炸了。

你绿了我，我还没气炸呢。

他有点委屈，本就糟糕的心情像是雪崩了一般，他停下挣扎，老老实实躺在床上直勾勾的看着天花板。

好烦啊，这个人为什么这么讨人厌。

梅西希望这样思考让他的意识超脱出去，可克里斯已经脱下了他的内裤，苏醒的阴茎暴露在空气里，克里斯还亲切的摸了摸渗出前液的铃口和他打了个招呼。

“好好感受，糖爹的玩具可没那么好当。”一想到自己的感情被误解，克里斯就感觉头昏脑涨，他真的把这个小混蛋宠的太好了，不知天高地厚的乱说话，什么糖爹什么炮友的都敢往外说。

克里斯俯下身，整个人压在了小设计师身上，梅西感觉到自己的大腿内侧被危险的顶着，克里斯的前液已经弄湿了他的大腿，那根炙热的东西滑溜溜的顶着他被分开的大腿，这个认知让他身上的火没出息的烧得更旺了。

一股电流顺着胸口窜了上来，梅西屏息忍住了一声呻吟，总裁先生用手指拨弄着他肥嘟嘟肉呼呼的奶尖，那里原本很小，却在三个月的交往里被对方无止境的吮吸和玩弄变得这样奇怪，发红的粉褐色肉粒被玩弄的颤巍巍站了起来，梅西呜咽的扭了一下腰，他双手被捆绑着，暴露的胸膛像是无声的邀请。

克里斯拨弄着其中一边，又在一番挑拣之后舔了舔左边那一颗，太久没有被玩弄过，小设计师头皮一阵发麻，他感觉自己的奶头被当成了吸管，克里斯用牙齿叼着，一边努力的吮吸，一边灵巧的用舌尖来回拨弄，很快他整个人都轻颤起来，腰部不自觉的扭动着，克里斯玩过了一边，抬眼去看，梅西的眼圈已经红了，也不知道是爽的还是气的。

“你都把我弄湿了。”克里斯叼着梅西的乳尖，得了便宜还卖乖，他摸了一把自己的腹肌，上面被小设计师的前液濡湿了一大片，克里斯沾了一点，胡乱的在梅西的身上摸了一把，他捏捏被自己甜肿的小奶头，又伸手去摸了摸还没得到照顾的那一颗。

“不说话？”

梅西还是咬着下嘴唇，但他的身体已经出卖了他，克里斯把他调教得太好了，右边被冷落的奶头瘙痒起来，他感觉自己的屁股已经湿了，后穴不自觉的收缩让他像个欠操的婊子。

没能得到回答克里斯也不着急，他咬着小孩儿软嘟嘟的奶肉，耐心的把两边的奶头都玩弄得挺翘起来，梅西偏白的肤色已经彻底被染红，克里斯的舔玩让他产生了一种错觉，似乎这个魂淡想要从那里榨取出什么一样，这个认知让他更加羞耻起来。

克里斯是铁了心好让梅西今天难过一点的，他还在气头上，满脑子都是什么见鬼的炮友关系，小设计师的腿被用力的分开，克里斯伸手摸了一把对方的臀缝，那里已经被分泌出的汁水浸透，小设计师圆翘的屁股像是鲜嫩可口的蜜桃，他拍了拍笑着给出了评价：“小骚货，难怪要找炮友，没人艹馋得很啊，床单都湿了，像是尿了一样。”

从来没听过克里斯说这种话，巨大的羞耻感吞没了梅西，他下意识的想要收拢双腿把那丢人现眼的部位藏起来，却又被抓了脚踝，不轻不重的咬了一口。

“别急，daddy今天都陪你玩。”克里斯从床头摸了润滑剂，他毫无必要的挤了大半管，慢条斯理的把小设计师圆滚滚的屁股仔仔细细摸了个遍，水亮的光泽和轻微的颤栗让克里斯满意了不少，他的手指猝不及防的滑入后穴，小设计师咬着牙，还是没喊出声。

婊子，骚货，也许自己在他眼里真的是这样呢？

感受着那根在体内开辟疆域的手指，梅西用力的咬着嘴唇，他忽然意识到如果克里斯玩腻了温情游戏，自己竟然真的没有招架的办法。

现在这样的克里斯让他感觉陌生。

但克里斯的阴茎对他熟悉的很，仔细的完成了扩张后，克里斯把人翻了个面就狠狠的干了进去，飞快的和梅西的敏感点做了个击掌，毫无防备的小设计师颤抖着叫了出来，克里斯拍拍他的屁股，没什么缓冲的操干了起来。

梅西跪在床上，双手被束缚让他只能艰难的用手肘支撑，他垂着头，塌陷着腰，高高翘起的屁股在克里斯狠狠的撞击下发出清脆的声响，他被迫倒悬着视角，从下而上的看着那根股着青筋的性器一次又一次的操进去，带出粘腻滴落的体液，积蓄的快感在体内乱窜，他渴望有人能碰一碰自己的阴茎，又或者克里斯能摸摸他被咬肿的奶尖，在他仅有的视野里，那两颗毫无必要肿起的奶尖和自己被冷落的阴茎一起随着操干摇晃着，粘稠的前液毫无必要的甩出来，甚至溅在了他自己的脸颊和大腿上。

压抑不在的呻吟和呜咽从喉咙里钻了出来，梅西感觉身上的人更加亢奋了，克里斯从背后拥抱了他，对方的两只手绕到了前面，一左一右的玩弄起他的乳头，被冷落的阴茎颤巍巍的，在没人碰触的情况下射了出来。

“我可没有碰啊。”克里斯贴在他的身后，咬着他的耳朵低声说着，他的耳背被细腻的舔吻，似乎看到他这样惨了有人已经渐渐消气了。

梅西的腿已经开始发抖了，高潮后克里斯也没有放过他，总裁先生依旧在他身体里冲撞着，高潮后敏感的身体紧绷起来，每一次抽插都似乎要把对方彻底留下。

他知道该怎么让这个混蛋停手，他们都知道。

“求我。”克里斯咬着他敏感的耳尖。“求求你的daddy。Daddy最喜欢你了，你说什么他都会答应的。”

他只要这个小混蛋服个软。

但是比起般配，他们可能等级要更高级一点，克里斯感觉身下的小混蛋嗓音里带了杀气，本就收紧的后穴狠狠一吸，克里斯感觉像是有冰块舔舐过自己的后脑勺一样差点射出来。

“别废话啊，上了年纪干不动了吗？”

被玩弄半天的小设计师也动了火气，他被扳着下巴转了头，克里斯狠狠的给了他一个吻。

“还早呢。”

梅西大概是气疯了，克里斯把人翻回来，看着小设计师皱着眉，那双红了的眼睛带着杀气，克里斯被狠狠的踢了一脚。

“看什么看，干不干？”

性回归到了最原始的状态，他们开始一争高下，他软糯的男孩儿开始了强迫自己的行为，小混蛋仰着下巴，发号施令。

“乳头……左边过来舔。”如果中间没有可疑的颤音，克里斯大概会觉得这小混蛋入戏了。

“称呼呢？”不应该来全套吗？克里斯扬着眉毛挑衅，梅西连都红的冒火。

“daddy……”他说出了这个久违的称呼，但还记得见鬼的分手，于是在克里斯俯下身时又补充了一句：“my sugar。”

克里斯不承认这是自己气炸了不顾小孩儿最后哭得上气不接下气求饶，反而把他在床上干失禁的原因，去他妈的糖爹。


End file.
